Shane Watson
| birth_place = Ipswich, Queensland, Australia | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | weightkg = | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Right-arm fast medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 2 January | testdebutyear = 2005 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 391 | lasttestdate = 5–9 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 24 March | odidebutyear = 2002 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 148 | lastodidate = 30 October | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = india | odishirt = 33 | T20Idebutdate = 24 February | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Idebutagainst = South Africa | T20Icap = 19 | lastT20Idate = 31 August | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = England | club1 = Tasmania | year1 = 2001–2004 | club2 = Queensland | year2 = 2004–2009 | club3 = Hampshire | year3 = 2005 | club4 = Rajasthan Royals | year4 = 2008– | club5 = New South Wales | year5 = 2009– | club6 = Sydney Sixers | year6 = 2011–2012 | club7 = Brisbane Heat | year7 = 2012– | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 48 | runs1 = 3,077 | bat avg1 = 35.36 | 100s/50s1 = 3/21 | top score1 = 176 | deliveries1 = 4,485 | wickets1 = 65 | bowl avg1 = 31.52 | fivefor1 = 3 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/33 | catches/stumpings1 = 31/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 171 | runs2 = 5,256 | bat avg2 = 41.71 | 100s/50s2 = 9/30 | top score2 = 185* | deliveries2 = 6,000 | wickets2 = 162 | bowl avg2 = 30.01 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/36 | catches/stumpings2 = 59/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 121 | runs3 = 8,556 | bat avg3 = 43.43 | 100s/50s3 = 19/48 | top score3 = 203* | deliveries3 = 10,896 | wickets3 = 199 | bowl avg3 = 28.62 | fivefor3 = 7 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 7/69 | catches/stumpings3 = 93/– | column4 = List A | matches4 = 239 | runs4 = 7,165 | bat avg4 = 39.15 | 100s/50s4 = 11/41 | top score4 = 185* | deliveries4 = 7,940 | wickets4 = 207 | bowl avg4 = 31.80 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/36 | catches/stumpings4 = 78/– | column5 = T20I | matches5 = 39 | runs5 = 1,030 | bat avg5 = 29.42 | 100s/50s5 = 0/10 | top score5 = 81 | deliveries5 = 654 | wickets5 = 36 | bowl avg5 = 22.50 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 4/15 | catches/stumpings5 = 13/&ndash | date = 9 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/australia/content/player/8180.html Cricinfo }} Shane Robert Watson (born 17 June 1981) is an Australian cricketer. He is a right-handed batsman and a right-handed fast medium bowler. He debuted for the Australian cricket team in 2002, playing his first One Day International against South Africa. While he has become a regular member of the one-day squad, Watson has played few Test Matches for Australia, having debuted against Pakistan at the Sydney Cricket Ground in January 2005. Despite being allocated to be Australia's designated Test all-rounder, injuries have often prevented him from claiming his position in the Test team. However, from the second half of 2009, Watson acted as Australian Test opening batsman, along with Simon Katich. Watson was awarded the 2010 Allan Border Medal and again in 2011, becoming the second player (after Ricky Ponting) to win back-to back Allan Border Medals. Watson's wife Lee, whom he married on 3 June 2010, is a Fox Sports Australia presenter. He was declared man of the series in the 2012 ICC World Twenty20 for scoring a total of 249 with an average of 49.80, while taking 11 wickets with the ball. He has also been voted the man of the tournament in the IPL a record two times. According to Forbes, Watson is the highest paid cricketer outside of India, earning over US$5.9 million in 2012. Before the 3rd Test against India in March 2013, Australia dropped Watson, along with James Pattinson, Mitchell Johnson and Usman Khawaja for failing to do their homework. Michael Clarke, the captain, revealed that the extreme step had been taken as a result of repeated infractions which led to Watson flying back home and contemplating Test retirement. Shane Watson's excuse for failing to complete his homework was that his wife was pregnant. Former players reacted with astonishment at the harsh decision taken by the team management. Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1981 births Category:Living people